Juste une question de point de vue Partie III
by Narcissss
Summary: Quand Tony renoue enfin avec son passé...
1. Retrouvailles en tout genre

_Seule l'histoire est de moi, les personnages et les deux univers sont aux réalisateurs et scénaristes de NCIS et Supernatural._

**ATTENTION!!!!!!! Spoilers!!!!!!!!**

**Supernatural, post saison 3**

**NCIS, post saison 5**

* * *

Tony avait repris du travail. C'était maintenant officiel. Enfin, officieux. Aucun non-initié ne savait et ne devait savoir, sauf cas de force majeur, à savoir si ils se retrouvaient eux-mêmes face à un démon.

La vie n'était pas toujours évidente pour lui maintenant. Il avait à peine le temps de s'intéresser aux filles… La journée, il était agent fédérale, et parfois, la nuit, il était chasseur dans la plus grande illégalité.

Après tout, il n'est écrit nulle part qu'un homme, fut-il agent fédéral, puisse se promener armé jusqu'aux dents et tuer des… disons des entités non répertoriées.

La nouvelle de son retour avait rapidement circulée dans le milieu. Il avait commencé par tenir Helen au courant, pour qu'elle puisse lui procurer des armes aussi discrètement que possible, et sans laisser de preuves quelconques. Dans un deuxième temps, il avait d'abord recommencé de chasser le week-end avec Bobby. La semaine, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de voyager, et puis, il fallait avouer qu'il avait un peu perdu la main depuis le temps…

Ses collègues ne se doutaient de rien, pas même Gibbs. Il ne chassait pas à plein temps donc les retombées physiques étaient faibles. Il y avait toujours des risques le lundi matin qu'il se soit pris un mauvais coup pendant le week-end.

Ceci dit, jamais auparavant la chasse n'avait interféré avec son travail au NCIS, jusqu'au coup de fil de Sam à vrai dire.

Nous étions mardi.

Le directeur nous avait confié une affaire de meurtre déguisé en vol à domicile. Comment on le savait ? Et bien parce que ces petits malins avaient abandonnés dans un fossé, à quelques kilomètres, les quelques babioles qu'ils avaient emmenées.

Le bleu piratait et analysait le peu d'images de caméras vidéo qui avaient pu montrer les assassins en train de s'enfuir, tout du moins leur voiture. Ziva passait au crible les connaissances du défunt et leurs antécédents. Gibbs était on ne sait où, probablement avec Ducky et Abby. Quant à lui, il s'occupait de contrôler la famille de la victime, notamment sa femme qui était destinataire testamentaire.

Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. C'était le téléphone de Sam.

Oh ! Quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles autrement que par Bobby. Restant un minimum concentré sur ses recherches, il décrocha

- DiNozzo !

- Tony ! IL… faut que tu viennes… nous aider.

La vois de Sam était enrouée et entrecoupées de toux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Nous sommes dans une vieille bâtisse qui vient de s'effondrer sur nous. Dean est inconscient, il est blessé à la tête, quant à moi je suis coincé… Tu es le chasseur le plus proche que je connaisse… Je ne peux pas appeler de secours avant d'avoir fait le ménage.

- Où êtes vous exactement ?

Sam lui donna le lui indiqua.

- D'accord.

Tony raccrocha. Il se leva, pris son arme, sa plaque et sa veste, en lançant :

- Rien du côté de sa femme. Couvrez-moi, j'ai une course à faire…

Et disparu dans l'ascenseur avant même que Ziva n'ait pu l'interroger.

A peines les portes s'étaient-elles refermées que Gibbs montra le bout de son nez et se tourna froidement vers Ziva pour savoir pourquoi le bureau de DiNozzo était vide.

- …

C'est tout ce qu'elle pu répondre.

- Il avait une course à faire, patron. Intervint McGee

- Une course, McGee ?

- Oh, c'était sûrement urgent. Mais avant de partir, il a dit que la veuve n'avait rien à se reprocher.

McGee déglutit. Depuis le temps, il devrait être habitué au regard de son patron mais s'était plus fort que lui. Il l'impressionnait à chaque fois…

Ziva compatit silencieusement, Gibbs l'avait apprivoisée elle aussi, alors que quant elle était au Mossad, seul son père pouvait envisager de la faire culpabiliser…

0OoO0

Sam était en train de tourner de l'œil. Il regarda à sa droite, Dean ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il était inconscient depuis longtemps maintenant, et Sam commençait à s'inquiéter.

Lui était coincé sous une poutre. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes. Le côté rassurant, c'est qu'il les sentait encore. Quoique, vu comme elles lui faisaient mal, ce n'était pas que une bonne chose…

Il avait appelé Tony depuis dix minutes maintenant. Ca lui semblait être une éternité. Bien sûr il était trop tôt pour qu'il soit là, mais Sam avait peur de ne pas pouvoir rester éveiller très longtemps.

D'autant que l'air était suffoquant. En plus de la poussière qui virevoltait allègrement dans l'air, il y avait l'odeur de la créature à moitié cramée qui gisait à quelques mètres de lui, commençait à lui monter à la tête.

Si seulement, il avait eu le temps de faire le ménage, Dean serait déjà pris en charge par des médecins au lieu répandre son sang sur le sol…

Alors qu'il commençait doucement mais sûrement à perdre pied avec la réalité, Sam entendit une voix…

0OoO0

Tony fonçait. Il aurait certainement des comptes à rendre à Gibbs pour l'avoir planté en plein milieu d'une enquête, mais pour l'instant, c'était le dernier de ces soucis. Il ne les avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an.

Temps pendant lequel beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées.

Il avait repris du service, du moins en dehors du temps où il avait été muté sur ce maudit bâtiment. Dean avait été tué, emmené en Enfer où il était resté neufs mois. Sam était devenu professionnel en exorcisme…

Décidément, tout foutait le camp dans ce monde.

Savoir que Dean avait été ramené des Enfer, lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche glacée. Il avait du prendre deux semaines de congés pour s'en remettre… Mauvais souvenirs…

Ne pas penser à ça, ne pas penser à ça.

Il secoua la tête pour se changer les idées et accéléra. Il n'était plus très loin maintenant.

Arrivé près de la bâtisse, il constata l'ampleur des dégâts et béni le fait qu'ils étaient suffisamment à l'écart de la civilisation pour ne pas attirer l'attention de passants curieux, ou pire, d'aventuriers suffisamment téméraires pour entrer dans un… disons ce qu'il restait d'un entrepôt.

Ce serait stupide hein ?

Une maison s'effondre, la logique voudrait qu'on s'en éloigne le plus possible, pas qu'on entre dedans.

C'est pourtant ce qu'il fit.

Il approcha de ce qui devait être la porte, avant, et commença à enlever les pierres qui la bouchaient une à une. Lorsqu'il pu enfin dégager un passage, il se faufila à l'intérieur, en appelant Sam.

Il devait rapidement les retrouver et les conduire à l'hôpital. Bobby était déjà en chemin, avec des collègues, pour nettoyer la place avant que la police ne s'en mêle.

- Sam ? hurla t'il.

- …

- Sam ?

Toujours pas de nouvelles. Il continua d'avancer, en se protégeant le nez et la bouche.

Soudain, il sentit une odeur de chair brûlée qui lui donna envie de vomir. Après une brève grimace, il se laissa guidé par l'effluve, jusqu'à tomber sur un cadavre de créature.

Répugnant…

Il leva les yeux et son regard tomba sur deux corps humains inanimés.

- Sam !

Il se précipita près de lui et vit qu'il était à peine conscient.

- Eh, Sam ! Sam ! Ouvre les yeux, allez !

- Dean…

- Oui, je m'en occupe, mais je veux que tu restes éveillé, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Péniblement, Sam commença son récit.

Satisfait, Tony alla vers Dean et l'examina rapidement.

Une arcade fendue, plus impressionnant qu'inquiétant. Une bonne bosse au crâne et probablement quelques côtes fêlées… C'était le risque d'hémorragie interne qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Il le pris dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la voiture.

Pendant ce temps, Sam déblatérait des choses parfois sans queues ni tête mais de plus en plus faiblement.

- SAM ! hurla t'il.

Sam sursauta légèrement.

- Ne t'endors pas, continue de parler, je reviens.

- D'accord, murmura t'il.

Bien que sceptique, Tony emmena le corps de Dean dans sa voiture, en prenant soin de protéger sa mustang adorée contre les tâches de sang.

Lorsqu'il revînt, il vit Sam baraguiner doucement. Il sourit légèrement, puis s'approcha de lui. Il examina rapidement sa position. Il sera facile de le dégager, mais cela risquait de faire s'effondrer un peu plus le plafond.

Il tenta quand même. Après tout, il n'allait pas le laisser là.

- Sam, je vais soulever à trois. Si tu peux retirer tes jambes, fait-le.

- Ok…

- Un… Deux… Trois !

Il souleva la poutre en essayant de la faire basculer à côté des jambes de Sam. Jambes qui n'avaient pas bougées d'un centimètre. Tony utilisa donc les dernières forces de ses bras, son dos et ses jambes pour dégager définitivement la poutre.

Et il y arriva. Un peu de poussière tomba, mais rien de conséquent ce qui le rassura. Il pris Sam dans ses bras et se dépêcha de sortir. A peine eut-il posé son « colis » dans la voiture, qu'un énorme bruit le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna et vit qu'une autre partie du toit s'était déjà effondrée.

Finalement, la poutre était plus importante qu'il n'avait cru lorsque les trois grains de poussière lui étaient tombés dessus…

Peu importe pour la maison, il avait plus important à faire.

… comme par exemple s'occuper des deux morceaux de viandes qui allaient finir par tâcher sa banquette.

Il mit la sirène en route et fonça vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

Une fois là bas, il montra sa plaque et raconta que ces deux jeunes hommes avaient été pris au piège dans l'effondrement d'une bâtisse. Aucune formalité ne fut demandée. Il donna son numéro à l'infirmière avec un petit sourire charmeur et lui demanda de l'appeler quant ils se réveilleraient ou s'il y avait un problème quelconque.

Un petit coup d'œil à sa montre et il jura. Il avait mis presque deux heures et avait encore une demi-heure de trajet devant lui… en roulant vite.

Gibbs allait le tuer…

O0o0O

0OoO0

J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, je ne me suis pas relue.

Laissez une petite review, ça ne coûte rien, c'est anonyme, ça prend dix secondes à tout casser et surtout , ça fait très plaisir à l'auteur et l'encourage à continuer, lol. (Enfin, je dis lol mais je suis sérieuse quand même !)


	2. Les démons du passé

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

A peine rentré au NCIS, Tony se trouva un peu perdu. Il les avaient laissés avec un meurtre non élucidés sur les bras, et maintenant, il apprenait que l'affaire était bouclée et découvrait que Gibbs était persuadé que Langer était innocent, et Lee, une taupe, un traître…

Il détestait les traîtres. Dans son métier, aussi bien officiel qu'officieux, il confiait sans cesse sa vie à son partenaire. La confiance était primordiale, ils risquaient leur vie pour sauver les autres et tout reposait sur la loyauté de celui qui protégeait ses arrières.

Et surtout, ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs de Gordon notamment…

Il s'assit donc à son bureau et s'occupa de la paperasse qui s'accumulait sur son bureau. Il se prépara mentalement à l'histoire qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Gibbs. Il y avait bien réfléchi sur la route, mais rien ne l'avait convenu. D'autant qu'il avait déjà parlé de Sam à Gibbs dans le passé.

Il pourrait envisager de lui dire la vérité… Du moins autant qu'il en avait dit à l'infirmière. D'un autre côté, dans l'esprit de Gibbs, Sam était associé à la tentative de meurtre qui l'avait plongé dans le coma et au meurtre de Gordon… Ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça de remettre cette histoire à jour. Même si il avait confiance en Gibbs, rien ne pouvait lui garantir que son sens du devoir ne reprendrait pas le pas. Le couvrir une fois était assez.

Mais en fin de compte, il n'avait pas forcément besoin de se justifier. Pendant son enquête d'infiltration pour la Grenouille, il l'avait déjà fait… Il détestait lui mentir mais bon… Au grand maux les grands remèdes. De chez lui, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, plutôt des faits passés sous silence.

Bah, il survivrait.

Tiens quand on parle du loup…

0OoO0

Quand Gibbs arriva, il vit que Tony était de retour. Il s'arrêta un instant pour le dévisager. La dernière fois que Tony les avait lâché au milieu d'une enquête, c'était pour une mission de la Directrice. Aujourd'hui, il doutait fortement que Vance fasse de même ; il considérait DiNozzo comme un chien fou et préférait de loin les agents comme McGee…

Mais Tony était comme lui. Et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas tout de suite remarqué qu'il travaillait sous couverture l'avait à la fois vexé et satisfait.

Cette absence d'aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas comment l'analyser.

Sous le regard interdit de Ziva et McGee, il décida de laisser couler et d'aviser par la suite, si ça devenait nécessaire.

0OoO0

Des heures s'écoulèrent paisibles. Rien d'anormal au NCIS.

Tony et Ziva se chamaillaient et lorsque McGee avait le malheur de s'en mêler, il s'en prenait plein la tête.

Tony était relativement détendu. Il avait reçu un message de Bobby disant que la place avait été nettoyée.

C'est donc en plein milieu d'une joute verbale qu'il s'apprêtait à gagner que son téléphone sonna.

- On n'a pas fini tous les deux… la prévint-il.

Il décrocha :

- Allo ?

C'était l'hôpital.

L'infirmière lui apprit que, bien que Dean ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, ils allaient s'en sortir. Il était soulagé.

Pourquoi ? Et bien plusieurs raisons, la première et la plus évidente, c'était parce qu'ils étaient ses amis. La seconde, c'était parce qu'il avait vu son cauchemar se répéter, celui qui l'avait fait reprendre du service. Et la troisième, beaucoup plus égoïste, c'est qu'il avait bien diagnostiqué leurs blessures. Il avait craint, à force de ne rencontrer que des cadavres, de s'être rouillé… Apparemment, il s'en sortait encore…

Redevenons sérieux.

Oh… Finalement, il sera tant de redevenir sérieux quand le bleu aura fini de draguer…

Je le fais ? Je ne le fais pas ?

…

Désolé pour toi le bleu, mai j'ai eu une dure journée, il faut que je me détende :

En piste !

C'est ainsi que sous le regard désolé de Ziva et horrifié de McGee que Tony alla s'immiscer dans la conversation.

Les jours passèrent, Sam et Dean étaient venus s'installer chez lui, le temps de récupérer et de trouver une nouvelle affaire.

La nuit, ils leur arrivaient de sortir et de patrouiller. Heureusement, peu de démons semblaient avoir envie de se promener vers des bâtiments fédéraux.

Ce n'était pas nouveau et Tony suspectait que certaines agences du gouvernement, parmi les plus secrètes, ou du moins certaines ramifications de ces agences connaissaient l'existence des démons. Après tout, personne ne lui fera croire que l'affaire de Roswell était liée à des extra-terrestres…

Quoique l'Enfer n'était pas sur Terre au sens strict du terme…

A une période, Gordon et lui avaient imaginé que la zone 51 était soit une zone d'étude, soit un repère de chasseurs accrédités par le gouvernement. Oui, ils avaient bu… Les grandes théories du complot… Il y avait sûrement du vrai quelque part, mais c'était moins dérangeant de croire que non. Et puis surtout, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, ou plutôt démons à tuer…

Il avait bien vu que Sam voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé en Enfer. Sa curiosité était légitime mais il devrait avoir une petite discussion avec lui…

Pour cela, il attendit que Dean soit à la salle de bain, et eux à la cuisine :

- Tu devrais oublier l'Enfer…

Sam le regarda un moment, interloqué, avant de comprendre sa remarque.

- Je veux simplement l'aider.

- Alors laisse-le enterrer ses souvenirs au lieu de les faire remonter à la surface.

- Mais je suis son frère ! Il…

- Justement Sam, le coupa t'il.

- ...

- La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à savoir.

- Tu as eu des cours de psychologie en médecine ?

- Sam, on ne parle pas d'un endroit sur Terre qui ressemblerait à l'Enfer, on parle de l'Enfer, le seul et véritable Enfer. Les humains n'ont pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il s'y passe parce qu'ils ni sont jamais allés. Ils ne peuvent pas imaginer, pas même toi, pas même avec la plus grande volonté du monde.

Il souffla et repris plus doucement :

- Les démons eux-mêmes ont peur de l'Enfer Sam. C'est quelque chose que Dean doit faire seul… Il n'est revenu que depuis quelques semaines, l'équilibre qu'il a réussi à mettre en place doit encore être très précaire et donc fragile. S'il veut venir à toi il le fera, mais ne l'y pousse en aucun cas. C'est peu être frustrant pour toi, mais c'est mieux pour lui.

Avant de donner à Sam l'occasion de répondre, il sortit de la cuisine pour s'isoler un instant.

Aucun des deux ne s'était rendu compte qu'entre temps, Dean était sortit de la salle de bain pour aller chercher quelques affaires.

Il avait entendu et avait vu Tony sortir de la cuisine en silence.

Il aurait voulu aller réconforter Sam mais ne le fit pas. Tony avait raison, il devait en venir à bout seul, car aussi déterminé que soit son frère, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne devait jamais savoir… Il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Silencieusement il reparti dans la salle de bain, avec toutefois une sensation curieuse vis-à-vis de leur hôte.

0OoO0

Le lendemain fut nettement différent des autres jours pour Tony. Appelés sur les lieux d'un crime près de Washington, l'équipe se rendit sur les lieux du crime. Bien sûr, Gibbs était au volant… Autant dire que le voyage fut éprouvant.

Une fois sur les lieux du crime, ils constatèrent que le coin était peu fréquenté. Seuls quelques curieux étaient appuyés contre les barrières, sur la pointe des pieds, avec l'espoir morbide d'apercevoir le cadavre.

Ils franchirent sans problème le barrage et s'approchèrent du corps.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'environ 40 ans qui avait un couteau dans le thorax, au niveau du cœur. Ce qui toutefois sortait du schéma était le sang séché qui provenait de ses yeux. Le cœur de Tony s'affola, et ses yeux partirent à la recherche de la moindre trace de souffre.

- DiNozzo ! Les photos !

Revenant à lui, il mitrailla le corps puis laissa les ambulanciers faire leur travail. Il commença à mitrailler autour, à la recherche d'indices, et toujours de souffre.

Toutefois, ce sur quoi il tomba fut à la hauteur de ses craintes. En fait, c'était même pire que ces craintes.

Parmi les curieux du coin, il y avait un homme, la trentaine, les cheveux châtains, le visage carré et un air samaritain collé au visage.

Il le fixait de ses yeux clairs et en quelques dixièmes de secondes, Tony sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines…

0OoO0

Ducky examina le cadavre :

- A première vue, il semblerait que le couteau que tu vois lui ait été fatal, Jethro. Ce qui est étrange en revanche, c'est tout ce sang au niveau des yeux. Il semblerait que les vaisseaux aient tout simplement éclatés. Ca me fait pensé cette vieille histoire où notre veuve noire avait arraché les yeux de son amant après l'avoir tué… Ceci, dit, notre mariné était encore vivant lorsque ses yeux ont implosés…

L'air navré, Jethro s'éloigna en lui disant qu'il pouvait emmener le corps quand il voulait.

- Votre mort a du être atroce mon cher… Mettez-le dans l'ambulance Mr Palmer.

- Bien Docteur…

Ducky se releva en enlevant ses gants souillés de sang. Son regard tomba alors sur Tony. Il le vit prendre des photos. Il semblait nerveux. Ses aptitudes de profileur se mirent automatiquement en marche. Tony était quelqu'un de complexe. Sous ses airs de Don Juan insouciant, c'était un jeune homme qui avait un grand sens du devoir et sur qui on pouvait compter en toutes circonstances… Il ressemblait étrangement à Jethro. Tout ce qu'il lui souhaitait était de ne pas passer par les mêmes horreurs que lui, celles qui avaient fait de lui un pitbull drogué au café…

Toujours dans sa contemplation, Ducky fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Tony se figer et pâlir. Il regarda dans la même direction que lui.

Il vit des curieux accoudés contre les barrières, toutefois, il remarqua rapidement qu'une personne sortait du schéma.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

Il ne cherchait pas à se tortiller pour voir par-dessus l'épaule d'un policier.

Non, rien de tout ça. Il se tenait simplement en retrait, le visage inexpressif, regardant non pas le corps, mais le jeune Anthony.

Son regard revint curieusement sur son collègue. Tony avait repris du poil de la bête, il s'était détourné de l'homme et prenait vaguement quelques photos.

Un œil parmi tant d'autre verrait un agent peu pointilleux faire son travail, mais un ami et un homme qui avait remarqué l'échange verrai que celui-ci semblait troublé et tourmenté.

Inquiet, Ducky jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la barrière, mais l'homme avait disparu.

Il jeta alors un regard à Jethro mais celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué.

Il décida d'en parler plus tard au jeune agent si besoin était.

0OoO0

0OoO0

0OoO0

Grand Merci à Sia, Hélière, MissTv, Ludivine, Julie Winchester pour leurs reviews et tout particulièrement Chtimigirl, Lulu, Liena et bien sûr Sunday 87 qui me suivent depuis le début!

A bientôt, en espérant plein, plein de reviews! lol!


	3. L'avenir est dans le passé

**Chapitre 3**

Le trajet dans la voiture fut pesant. McGee et Ziva faisaient un peu d'animation, quand ils ne s'accrochaient pas désespérément à tout ce qui pouvait leur tomber sous la main lors des virages…

Oui, c'était Gibbs au volant. Gibbs qui n'avait pas été si concentré par la route que ça. En fait, il était intrigué du silence de Tony. Intrigué et inquiet, il avait même cru entrevoir ses mains trembler…

Il détestait ça, mais depuis l'an dernier, il avait le sentiment de découvrir qui était Tony. Il détestait ça parce qu'il était son plus ancien co-équipier. Bien sûr, il connaissait Abby et Ducky depuis plus longtemps, mais ils n'étaient pas agents de terrain, il ne leur avait jamais confié sa vie…

Ce genre de chose, ça créé des liens.

N'importe quel soldat vous le dirait. Si ils étaient des inconnus avant de partir se battre, une fois revenus, il y avait un lien entre eux que seuls ceux qui s'étaient battus côte à côte pouvaient réellement comprendre.

« Semper fidelis »

En relevant le frein à main, juste avant de descendre de la voiture, il regarda Tony, ouvrant la portière. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, plus qu'avec Ziva et McGee. Il avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient mutuellement protégés, voire sauvés.

Et pourtant, depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression de découvrir un autre DiNozzo. C'était étrange et perturbant et inconsciemment ou non, il était devenu plus protecteur envers lui.

Bien sûr, les autres n'avaient rien remarqués. Sauf peut être Ziva…

Depuis quelques temps, Tony était plus préoccupé, plus renfermé qu'à son habitude.

Oui, il le cachait bien.

Oui, il était certain que personne d'autre que lui ne l'avait remarqué, pas même Ziva.

Oui, il voyait, à certains moments, le masque souriant de Tony tomber, alors qu'il pensait que personne ne le regardait.

Oui, il voyait sa mine fatiguée, ses traits tirés qui semblaient alors flagrants…

Oui, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Et il l'aiderait, avec ou contre son gré.

Semper fi…

0OoO0

La chasse…

Il s'était juré de tirer un trait là-dessus, il s'était promis d'oublier… Mais s'il y a une chose qu'il avait apprise, au fil du temps et en travaillant au NCIS, c'est qu'on ne peut pas oublier le passer.

Non, le seul moyen, c'est de l'accepter, parce qu'il vous revient toujours en pleine face un jour où l'autre.

… Quand vous vous y attendiez le moins.

Il en avait eu la preuve plus d'une fois…

Au cours de ses enquêtes, avec la mort suspecte du père de Jenny et de la Grenouille, avec la défunte famille de Gibbs, avec le frère de Ziva… Et aussi de façon plus personnelle, son retour dans le monde de la chasse, de Gordon, et maintenant, de _lui_…

Oh, ne vous faites pas d'illusions, il n'y avait pas que de mauvais souvenirs associés à _lui_… Il fallait toutefois avouer qu'ils étaient majoritaires.

Tony ne pu réprimer un frisson, inconscient du regard de Gibbs.

C'était à cause de _lui_ qu'il avait pris la décision de laisser tomber la chasse définitivement.

Pas officiellement bien sûr.

Non, personne ne savait.

Non, _il_ était inconnu des autres.

Non…

Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé, il avait quitté ce monde pour ne plus y être confronté à chaque fois qu'un démon croiserait sa route.

Ca avait été tellement plus facile d'oublier que d'y faire face.

Alors il s'était tu, racontant deux trois phrases quant à son deuil qui était fini… Il n'avait suffit que d'un petit sourire triste pour les convaincre de ne pas insister et de le laisser partir.

Il avait fuit.

C'était pour ça que Gordon lui en voulait. C'était peut-être le seul à soupçonner qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa véritable motivation.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se douter… Il ne pouvait pas et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait jamais reproché de le détester, bien qu'il en ait été blessé.

0OoO0

Les jours passèrent doucement. Sam et Dean avaient repris la chasse et la route : le monde était de moins en moins sûr, Lilith gagnait lentement mais sûrement du terrain.

Pourquoi ?

C'était la grande question de l'univers. Pas de grandes problématiques philosophiques auxquels les seuls qui prétendaient apporter une réponse rendaient les choses plus confuses qu'avant…

Non, rien de ça, juste pourquoi ?

Dès le plus jeune âge, on posait la question.

Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce qui fait que les choses ont un sens ?

Qu'est-ce qui fait que la Terre et les Enfers puissent ainsi se mélanger ?

Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on ne peut oublier les horreurs du passé alors qu'on ne retient pas le visage du facteur plus de quelques secondes ?

Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'_il _ai réapparu ?

Tony voulait juste oublier…

Il se servi un nouveau verre, la nuit serait longue…

En effet, elle fut longue. Le lendemain matin, il arriva en retard avec une gueule de bois assez violente, sous le regard dépité de Ziva, indulgent de McGee et songeur de Gibbs.

0OoO0

Quatre jours avaient passés depuis _sa_ réapparition.

Quatre jours sans plus de nouvelles, quatre jours à vouloir disparaître sous le flots de ses souvenirs qui revenaient…

Des souvenirs si noirs…

Puis, le quatrième soir, _il_ se manifesta à nouveau.

Tony était tranquille dans son appartement, un verre à la main, encore.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant.

Il sursauta violemment, mais ne se retourna pas.

Il savait qui était là. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. A dire vrai, il ne voulait même pas savoir comment il avait fait.

S'il ignorait ses motivations, en revanche, il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille. S'il lui voulait du mal, bien qu'il en doute, se défendre ne ferait qu'empirer sa situation.

Alors il porta à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres.

Provocation ou nécessité ? Même lui n'aurait pas su vous le dire.

Il avala le liquide ambré et répondit, la voix rauque :

- Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes…

L'autre ne répondit pas.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Si Tony savait que l'autre y serait peu sensible, ce n'était pas son cas.

Il était tendu, fatigué, et sentir sa présence dans son dos lui mettait les nerfs à vifs. Il l'invita à s'asseoir d'un mouvement de la main, soucieux des évènements à venir.

Il leva les yeux. Il représentait, à lui seul, la partie de sa vie qu'il voulait oublier.

Il frissonna.

0OoO0

Devant lui, se trouvait la personnification de son plus grand espoir…

Devant lui, se trouvait la personnification de son souvenir le plus effroyable…

Devant lui, se trouvait Castiel.

Devant lui, se trouvait un Ange…

0OoO0

0OoO0

0OoO0

Merci pour les reviews, j'adore !


	4. Les souffrances de l'âme

IMPORTANT POUR LA FIC: Réponse à certaines questions:

Comme je l'ai annoncé au début, cette fic contient des spoilers. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent (n'ayez pas honte, nous sommes tous passés par là...), les spoilers indiquent que cette fiction fait suite à certains épisodes de la série (enfin, des séries).

En ce qui me concerne, Castiel est réelement un personnage de Supernatural, et plus précisément, un Ange. Je vous rapelle aussi que j'essaie d'être la plus fidèle possible aux caractères des personnages et aux séries. Alors ce que vous pourrez lire sur les Anges ou l' Enfer, est plus ou moins fidèle à ce que l'on découvre au fur et à mesure des épisodes.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Les Anges…

Curieuse espèce que voilà. Tout être normalement constitué vous répèterait ce qu'il a entendu dans chaque religion. Les Anges sont la sagesse, les Anges sont la vertu, les Anges sont l'espoir, les Anges sont bons…

Tu parles ! On voit tout de suite qu'ils n'en n'ont jamais rencontrés…

Non, il n'y a qu'une seule vérité : les Anges sont là pour taper sur les Démons, et l'être humain normal se retrouve en sandwich, coincé entre les deux.

Après, vient le moment où ils se rendent compte de sa présence, et ça devient le jeu de celui qui sera le plus rapide pour lui mettre la main dessus, et puis c'est tout.

Les Anges avaient les Cieux, les Démons avaient l'Enfer, et ils se battaient pour savoir qui allait avoir la Terre.

Simple question de territoire…

Primitif ? Oui, merci de vous en être rendu compte.

Et si vous croyez qu'ils ont le moindre scrupule d'utiliser les bipèdes de cette bonne vieille Terre pour leur petit Guerre, c'est que vous n'avez toujours rien compris.

Anges et Démons sont des soldats, ils obéissent aux ordres.

Bon, Tony avait peut-être un petit peu exagéré le tableau…

Mais pour sa défense, ils lui en ont tellement fait baver, tous autant qu'ils sont…

La réapparition de Castiel ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, une autre partie était en cours. D'une façon ou une autre, Tony devra se débrouiller pour faire Echec et Castiel fera Mat…

Eh bien non ! Non, non, non et non ! Pas encore ! La première _partie _qu'il avait dû jouer lui provoquait encore des cauchemars…

Il frissonna à nouveau.

Regardant Castiel droit dans les yeux, il rompit le silence pesant.

- Tu es venu prendre de mes nouvelles ? attaqua t-il.

- Je suis venu te demander un service.

Le sourire crispé qui était apparu sur les lèvres de Tony disparu instantanément.

- Quoi que tu en penses, vous n'avez jamais été doués pour la négociation. On avait un marché. J'ai respecté ma part et toi la tienne, notre collaboration s'arrête là.

- C'est un service, tu es libre de refuser…

- Vraiment ? le coupa t-il brusquement.

- Vraiment, répondit t-il calmement.

Il se leva brusquement.

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à te croire. Vous n'êtes que des soldats. On vous donne un ordre et vous l'exécutez, peu importe le moyen. Même si nous sommes du même côté, à mes yeux, vous êtes plus sournois qu'eux !

Castiel se leva à son tour.

- Calme-toi, et n'oublie pas à qui tu parles…

- Crois-moi, je n'oublie pas. Comment est-ce que je pourrai ?

0OoO0

**FLASH BACK**

Tony hurlait.

Encore.

Sa voie s'éraillait de plus en plus.

Cela faisait des mois et des mois… Peut-être même des années, il avait perdu le compte depuis longtemps. Le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon que sur Terre...

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'_ils_ l'avaient attaché sur une table.

Et chaque jour, _ils_ le mutilaient, puis _ils_ découpaient chacun de ses membres de son corps… ou de son âme, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit sur la question...

Puis, le soir venu, _ils_ le rassemblaient, le guérissaient. Pour pouvoir recommencer, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Encore et encore et encore…

Un jour, la donne changea. Avant chaque _séance_, un démon de haut niveau, venait le voir et lui proposait un marché.

Celui d'échapper à la douleur, ne plus jamais souffrir…

… si il s'engageait à prendre des âmes, et les torturer ainsi, par lui-même.

Torture physique ou torture morale.

L'un des pires dilemmes qui soit.

Si la torture physique à des répercussions sur le court terme, la torture morale détruisait l'esprit d'un homme pour la vie.

Mais la torture morale était surmontable au début, la hantise n'apparaissait qu'après, alors que la torture physique… était rapidement insoutenable.

Enfer…

Il avait fini par accepté, vaincu par le supplice.

…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve ce qu'il cherchait, jusqu'à ce que Castiel le sorte de cet _Enfer_….

**FIN FLASH BACK**

0OoO0

- Pourquoi moi ? murmura t-il.

Il lui avait posé cette question des dizaines de fois. Mais il avait toujours obtenu la même réponse. Réponse que Castiel lui redonna, égal à lui-même.

- Parce que ce sont les ordres.

Rouvrant les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés, il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux que tu récupères le Colt, et que tu le donnes à Dean Winchester. Il en aura bientôt besoin.

Tony lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Nous sommes très occupés, trop pour nous occuper de détails.

- …

- …

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, avant que Tony ne soupire :

- Et où serait-il ?

Castiel sourit. Pendant quelques secondes, Tony se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur…

0OoO0

0OoO0

0OoO0

Reviews ?


	5. Toujours s'attendre à l'imprévu

IMPORTANT POUR LA FIC: Réponse à certaines questions: (je le laisses parce que je pense, ou plutôt je sais que ceux qui l'ont lue ne sont pas nombreux ; enfin bref)

Comme je l'ai annoncé au début, cette fic contient des spoilers. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent (n'ayez pas honte, nous sommes tous passés par là...), les spoilers indiquent que cette fiction fait suite à certains épisodes de la série (enfin, des séries).

En ce qui me concerne, Castiel est réelement un personnage de Supernatural, et plus précisément, un Ange. Je vous rapelle aussi que j'essaie d'être la plus fidèle possible aux caractères des personnages et aux séries. Alors ce que vous pourrez lire sur les Anges ou l' Enfer, est plus ou moins fidèle à ce que l'on découvre au fur et à mesure des épisodes.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Aux dernières nouvelles, le Colt avait été utilisé pour ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer. Ensuite, il n'en savait rien.

Alors, comme tout inspecteur qu'il est, il a donc remonté la piste au tout début. Et puisque Sam avait été présent ce jour-là, le pauvre en était même mort, il décida de l'appeler.

- Hey Tony !

- Salut, je te dérange pas ?

- Non, on est rentré il y une heure.

Tony se redressa, intéressé.

- Oh, c'était quoi ?

- Un génie.

- Aw, des vrais saletés ces bêtes-là… grimaça t-il.

- Ouais… Ben, maintenant, il y en a un de moins…

Tony sourit, puis s'éclairci la gorge.

- Sam dis-moi, qu'est devenu le Colt ?

- …

- Sam ?

- … Désolé, je… enfin j'étais en train d…

- Je sais, le coupa t-il.

- … Oui, euh pour le Colt, nous l'avons, disons… égaré ?

- Quoi ?!? Comment ça _égaré _? Un objet pareil ne s'égare pas Sam !

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer un long monologue réprobateur qui, comme toujours aurait fini par dévier on ne sait où… quoique sûrement sur une référence cinématographique… Bref, avant tout ça, Sam l'interrompit, penaud :

- On nous l'a volé...

Cela coupa directement l'élan de Tony. Il répéta incrédule.

- Volé ?

- Volé.

- … Qui ?

Sa voix était soudain devenue beaucoup plus froide.

- Elle s'appelle Bela…

Tony fronça les sourcils.

- Talbot ?

- Tu la connais, constata t-il.

- Oh oui… Longue histoire, anticipa t-il.

- J'ai tout mon temps, insista t-il.

- Moi pas, répliqua Tony.

- … J'ignore où elle est abdiqua Sam.

- _Dinozzo ! _

- Mon patron, il faut que je te laisses, fini t-il à toute vitesse.

Il raccrocha et se retourna.

- Boss ?

- Tu comptes te mettre à travailler un jour ?

- Sûr !

Et Tony attrapa le premier dossier qui lui tomba sous la main. Gibbs le regarda encore un instant, interrogatif. Tony était de plus en plus distrait depuis cette histoire de meurtre. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le meurtrier et ça le mettait hors de lui. Ca et le fait que Ducky ignorait ce qui avait pu arriver à ses yeux. Selon lui, ils auraient été brûlés par une lumière très vive, mais rien, hormis le soleil ne pouvait causer pareille réaction.

0OoO0

L'enquête était plus longue que prévu. Beaucoup plus longue.

Aussi, Vance avait eu la merveilleuse idée de confier cette enquête à une autre équipe et de leur en donner une autre. Autant dire que Gibbs avait été furieux. Trèèès furieux.

Mais le directeur n'avait pas cédé.

Alors, ils étaient allés s'occuper de la sécurité d'un complexe militaire. En tout cas, ils le croyaient. Ca devait être une simple mission de routine, rien de dangereux.

Ils avaient inspectés les lieux. Puis ils étaient revenus le soir.

McGee s'occupait du déverrouillage des portes et des caméras de surveillances dans un fourgon, sous l'œil attentif de Gibbs.

Ziva et Tony, quant à eux, se faufilaient à l'intérieur comme des voleurs. Ils passèrent sans trop de difficulté les grilles puis les premières portes. McGee avait fait un bon travail.

Ils l'engagèrent ensuite dans un couloir, sans faire de bruit.

Du bruit ? Ce n'était pas eux, ils se regardèrent, et se cachèrent en ouvrant la première porte venue, sur leur droite.

- Arrêtes de respirer, ordonna Ziva.

Les gardes passèrent devant eux, sans se douter de quoique ce soit.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le couloir, ils soufflèrent simultanément puis reprirent leur souffle.

Mais, le problème arriva, ils déclenchèrent une alarme et furent pris au piège. Des soldats armés arrivèrent.

Ca ne devait être qu'une mission de contrôle, par conséquent, ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas opposer se résistance. Malheureusement, en voyant ces armes pointées sur elle, Ziva revécu son entraînement du Mossad, et se défendit violemment, en ne tenant pas compte de l'ordre de Tony de ne rien faire.

Aussi, en voyant qu'elle se laissait déborder et que les soldats devenaient de plus en plus violents, il vint à son secours, furieux.

…

Les coups partaient dans tous les sens, mais à chaque soldat assommé, deux autres arrivaient.

…

Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Un coup de feu parti.

Ziva regarda avec horreur et frayeur, Tony être projeté contre un mur sous la violence de l'impact, et s'écrouler au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Déconcentrée, elle fut rapidement maîtrisée et assommée.

0OoO0

0OoO0

Oui, j'ai mis longtemps à poster et je m'en excuse mais j'ai été très occupée (et j'espérais secrètement plus de reviews). Désolé!

Reviews quand même ?


	6. Trahisons

IMPORTANT POUR LA FIC: Réponse à certaines questions: (je le laisses parce que je pense, ou plutôt je sais que ceux qui l'ont lu ne sont pas nombreux ; enfin bref)

Comme je l'ai annoncé au début, cette fic contient des spoilers. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent (n'ayez pas honte, nous sommes tous passés par là...), les spoilers indiquent que cette fiction fait suite à certains épisodes de la série (enfin, des séries).

En ce qui me concerne, Castiel est réelement un personnage de Supernatural, et plus précisément, un Ange. Je vous rapelle aussi que j'essaie d'être la plus fidèle possible aux caractères des personnages et aux séries. Alors ce que vous pourrez lire sur les Anges ou l' Enfer, est plus ou moins fidèle à ce que l'on découvre au fur et à mesure des épisodes.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Dès qu'ils avaient entendu le coup de feu, Gibbs et McGee s'étaient précipités hors de la camionnette, inquiets.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, et se figèrent.

Ziva était assise sur une chaise, assommée.

Tony était à terre, avec deux gardes penchés sur lui.

Tim leva son arme, mais il ne pu pas faire grand-chose, Gibbs s'était empressé de poser sa main sur le canon pour baisser l'arme.

Incrédule, il le garda :

- Patron ?

Celui-ci l'ignora et se dirigea vers Tony.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t-il, furibond.

- Elle s'est défendue, il est venu à son aide et, dans le feu de l'action, un coup de feu est parti. Il l'a reçu en pleine poitrine. Il s'est effondré et on en a profité pour assommer la fille, Monsieur.

McGee était à la fois incrédule et horrifié, il regarda Gibbs retourner Tony sur le dos.

…

Aucune trace de sang

…

- Boss, qu'est-ce que… ?

0OoO0

Tony se réveilla et se redressa en gémissant. Il porta vivement la main au niveau du coeur.

Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'était fait tiré dessus.

Pas de traces, rien hormis la douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard désolé de Ziva.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Tim arriva dans leur pièce.

- C'est quoi cette embrouille, le bleu ? attaqua Tony.

- Apparemment, ce n'était pas une mission de contrôle, ils nous attendaient.

- Non, sans blague !

Tim ignora la remarque acerbe et continua.

- Ce complexe renferme un logiciel très important pour le gouvernement, et quelqu'un a profité de notre incursion pour le voler. En fait, à ce que j'ai compris, Abby a créé un produit qui se colle sur l'épiderme, malgré les gants et ne disparaît qu'au bout de quelques jours ; ce qui va nous permettre de découvrir qui est la taupe du NCIS.

- Je me suis pris une balle dans la poitrine pour une taupe ? demanda Tony, menaçant.

- Euh, oui, mais elle était à blanc.

Pour toute réponse, il ne reçu qu'un regard noir qui le fit inconsciemment reculer d'un pas.

Tony était furieux. Extrêmement furieux.

Il était conscient que le fait qu'il soit en vie aujourd'hui relevait d'une grande chance. La chasse était de plus en plus dangereuse depuis l'entrée en jeu de Lilith et des "échappés de la Porte de l'Enfer".

Et cette nuit, il avait cru mourir…

Mourir parce qu'on s'était servi d'eux pour une chasse à la taupe…

Ce n'était pas du tout la bonne période pour tenter se genre de machinations. Non, pas du tout.

Il ne laissa pas McGee finir et alla voir l'engin qui lui avait valu ça.

0OoO0

Durant le trajet du retour, Tony avait un visage totalement fermé. Il regardait droit devant lui et n'avait pas dit un mot... même quand Gibbs prenait sèchement les virages.

Une fois arrivé, puisqu'il n'avait pas de travail immédiat, il descendit à la morgue, au calme.

Evidemment, Ducky était encore là, et le pauvre dû supporter son humeur.

Gibbs arriva en plein milieu de sa diatribe.

- Tu as fini, DiNozzo ? demanda t-il, avec le même air exaspéré qu'un parent devant un caprice.

Mauvaise idée, cela l'énerva encore plus.

- Non, je n'ai pas fini. Je déteste qu'on me manipule. Et tu as laissé Vance jouer avec nous ! lui cria t-il, accusateur.

- Non. Répondit-il calmement.

- Non ?

- C'était mon idée, pas la sienne.

Tony se retourna vers Ducky, espérant avoir mal entendu.

Mais Ducky baissa la tête, d'un air coupable.

Quand il se retourna vers Gibbs, toute fureur avait disparu de son visage.

- C'est encore pire, lâcha t'il glacial.

Il n'était plus en colère. Il était blessé. Gibbs s'en rendit compte mais n'en montra rien.

- Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler, se justifia t-il l'air indifférent.

Tony le regarda, l'air méprisant.

- ...

- ...

- Bien sûr que si, murmura t-il en partant.

Ducky jeta un regard réprobateur à Gibbs, qui lui répondit par un regard noir.

- Anthony a raison, tu sais Jethro.

- Ducky… le prévint-il.

- Tu as du remarqué qu'il n'était pas bien ces jours, ce n'était pas le moment de « jouer avec lui », comme il dit.

- Pas bien, Ducky ? releva Jethro.

L'inspecteur Gibbs était de retour. Bien sûr Tony était légèrement différent ces jours-ci, mais rien d'alarmant à ses yeux.

Sous son regard, Ducky gigota un peu, mal à l'aise, puis craqua.

- Je, je ne devrais pas t'en parler, mais… Tu sais le jour où on a été appelé sur les lieux de ce crime que le directeur t'a retiré. Il, il y avait un homme sur place.

- Et ? le pressa t-il.

- Et le jeune Anthony le connaissait très probablement. Il semblait nerveux.

Gibbs lui jeta un regard insistant.

- On aurait dit qu'il avait peur…, avoua t-il.

Le visage de Gibbs se fit soucieux, et il repartit en remerciant Ducky.

Oui, il avait peut être bien fait une erreur.

0OoO0

Tony s'aspergea le visage encore une fois, puis croisa son reflet dans la glace.

Il se sentait trahi à nouveau. Et ça lui faisait plus mal encore que le bleu qu'il gardait au niveau du cœur.

Eh oui, si la balle n'avait pas traversé la peau, il avait tout de même reçu un projectile à très grande vitesse. D'où la perte de connaissance et le bleu… qui virait au violet d'ailleurs… bref.

La trahison de Gibbs, car c'est comme ça qu'il voyait les choses, lui rappelait une partie de son passé dont il n'aimait pas se souvenir.

**FLASH BACK**

Il était jeune à l'époque, Bobby venait à peine de lui confier des missions solitaires.

C'est alors qu'il avait rencontré Uriel.

Un ange.

Seulement, cet ange-là était un sadique à qui il rêverait de botter le c.. !

Il s'était présenté à lui, comme un ange, en reprenant les critères que les prêtres, curés, rabbins et autres s'accordaient à leur donner. Et il l'avait embobiné, manipulé.

Uriel lui avait dit que Bobby était en grand danger, mais qu'ils pouvaient le sauver. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, en retour, était de récupérer un objet que les démons leur avaient pris…

En Enfer...

C'est alors que Castiel, le voyant paniquer était intervenu, lui disant qu'une fois que Tony l'aurait, il le ramènerait sur Terre.

L'air désolé de Castiel aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais jeune et naïf comme il était, il avait cru aux bonniments de l'_ange_, sans se méfier.

Il avait donc passé un Pacte, souhaitant que Bobby survive à ses prochaines chasses.

Le pacte fut conclu, pendant les 10 prochaines années, Bobby ne succomberait à aucune chasse, en contrepartie, son âme serait à eux… sans délai.

Il se souvint d'un baiser puis de chiens, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, noirs qui se jetèrent sur lui, toutes griffes dehors, lui déchiquetant chaques membres.

0OoO0

**_Quelques mois de torture plus tard : _**

- Alors, toujours pas, mon mignon ?

- J'a… J'accepte, cracha t-il difficilement.

Alastair sourit vicieusement.

Tony fut soigné et détaché. Il descendit péniblement de la table de torture.

Et son véritable supplice commença.

Il devint comme ses bourreaux. Il tortura des âmes.

0OoO0

Les jours passèrent, tous plus affreux les uns que les autres. Le pire, c'est qu'il commençait à s'y habituer. Pas à y prendre goût, non ! Il se donnait toujours autant envie de vomir, mais il torturait presque mécaniquement.

Alastair avait assisté à ses quinze premières fois, puis, ses visites s'étaient faites plus réduites, jusqu'à être inexistantes.

Le jour où il fut certain qu'il ne viendrait pas, il conclu un accord avec son âme du jour.

- Si tu hurles pour moi, tu ne seras pas torturé aujourd'hui.

Absolument prête à tout pour éviter de revivre ça, la pauvre âme accepta et hurla à l'agonie.

Tony profita de cette diversion pour s'esquiver. Il longea les tunnels sombres, évita les gardes, en tua même quelques uns, puis arriva là où il souhaitait. Une des salles les plus gardées du coin. Là où ils entreposaient les dons pour les démons supérieurs.

…dont un qui l'intéressait.

Il tua difficilement ceux qui gardaient la cachette.

Il en sortit blessé, mais après ce qu'il avait vécu, il supporta facilement la douleur. Toutefois, il avait été repéré.

Il fallait faire vite.

Il se précipita vers le coffre qu'il défonça et pris la fiole luisante qui s'y trouvait, se désintéressant du reste.

Il se permit enfin un sourire.

Du bruit!

Il se retourna vivement.

Des démons... des démons arrivaient en renfort, et à leur tête Alastair, dont la haine lui fit froid dans le dos.

Il était pris au piège.

Resserrant ses doigts autour de la fiole, il pria :

_Castiel, aide-moi !_

Tony fut alors entouré d'une lueur blanche et disparu, il eu simplement le temps d'entendre un cri de rage…

Il se réveilla au croisement de route, toujourd désert, où il avait été tué, en bon état, quelques heures après sa mort.

Oui, le temps s'écoulait différemment.

Castiel, à la fois soucieux et désolé, était penché au dessus de lui.

Uriel, lui, était debout, plus loin, totalement indifférent.

Il prit la fiole et s'en alla. Castiel lui expliqua plus tard que cette fiole contenait la Grâce d'un Ange déchu, Anna, son Capitaine, à qui _on_ avait coupé les Ailes pour désobéissance.

Il haï Uriel comme jamais il n'avait haï aucun démon. Excepté peut-être Alastair.

Il lui avait fait _confiance_.

Tous ses idéaux s'étaient retrouvés brisés.

Ou presque.

Grâce à Castiel.

Castiel était le seul à ressentir un peu de sentiments humains, mais le sort d'Anna l'avait trop effrayé pour qu'il se laisse aller.

Il était le seul ange à s'être soucié de lui et qui lui avait ainsi permis de ne pas tout laisser tomber... Tous les Anges n'étaient pas finalement pas aussi sournois que les Démons, leur combat n'était peut être pas vain.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

…

Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas puisqu'il en avait encore cauchemardé...

0OoO0

0OoO0

Et voilà, un chapitre plus long et dans un temps record! (Ne vous y habituez pas trop quand même, lol)

Reviews svp !


	7. Vengeance d'outre tombe

Et voilà la suite !

* * *

Ils avaient réussi à piéger Lee, enfin.

Pour se justifier, elle avait avancé qu'un homme détenait sa petite sœur, de 9 ans, en otage.

Bien sûr, Gibbs avait été attendri, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sa fille… Elle avait même mis Ziva dans sa poche…

Il était le seul, avec Vance, semble t-il à ne pas la prendre en pitié. Le directeur parce que c'était son travail, et lui parce qu'il avait horreur des traîtres… surtout après avoir cru y passer pour elle.

Finalement, ils avaient réussi à attraper le gars et sauver la gamine… Seulement, Lee avait été tué dans l'opération. Elle s'était sacrifiée, une fois sa sœur saine et sauve, pour empêcher le ravisseur de s'enfuir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'opération était bouclée. Et il était temps car une autre, bien plus grave venait de faire surface.

Un des informateurs de Ziva les avaient averti qu'une bombe extrêmement puissante avait été livrée illégalement sur le sol Américain. On ne savait pas exactement sa puissance, mais si elle explosait, elle ferait très mal…

Ce qui ennuyait le plus Tony, c'est qu'il avait lui-même eu vent d'une bombe par ses propres informateurs, c'est-à-dire du côté de la chasse. Rien de certain quant au fait que ce soit lié, mais…

Bref, il se retrouvait dans une situation très délicate. Rien à voir avec l'affaire « Gordon »…

Non, là il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il mettait les pieds, et vu les circonstances, c'était beaucoup demander à ses nerfs…

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de pistes pour le moment, mais l'informateur de Ziva leur avait indiqué l'entrepôt de livraison.

Ils apprirent ainsi qu'un certain Nash avait signé le bon de réception et avait transféré le colis dans une place inconnue.

Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour eux, ils lui mirent la main dessus, dans un Etat fédéré proche. Ou pour être exact, l'équipe chargée du meurtre que Vance leur avait retiré avait mis la main dessus : La victime avait pour habitude de fréquenter des gens peu recommandables et avait été tuée par un fou qui se prenait pour le Diable.

C'est Tony qui se chargea de son interrogatoire.

0OoO0

Face à lui, l'homme avait l'air un peu dérangé. D'ailleurs, tous étaient convaincus qu'il l'était, y compris son avocat.

Tous hormis Tony.

Il aurait pu le penser si la victime n'avait pas eu les yeux brûlés. Brûlés par un ange. Tony était l'une des rarissimes personnes à pouvoir les voir et les entendre dans leur forme réel. Les autres devaient se limiter à leur coquille de mortel, sous peine d'avoir les yeux et les tympans explosés. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'ils l'avaient choisi…

Ceci dit, même dans ce cas, l'homme aurait très bien pu être surpris par un déséquilibré.

Là où il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute, c'est que le dit déséquilibré se disait confié d'une mission par le Diable. Comment savait-il que c'était le Diable ? Et bien parce que ses yeux avaient tournés au noir en une fraction de seconde.

Après tout ça semblait logique. S'il avait contacté un ange, ça pouvait facilement faire de lui une cible.

Tony avait été très nerveux pendant l'interrogatoire. Curieux de connaître ce qu'il savait, et inquiet qu'il le dévoile devant les autres.

Toutefois, ce qu'il révéla ne fut pas se qu'il pouvait craindre. Du moins, pas de la façon qu'il croyait.

Il laissa échapper le mot bombe. Aussitôt, Gibbs s'était redressé et avait interroger Nash pour savoir ce qu'était cette bombe et ou elle était.

0OoO0

Il ne parvint pas à tirer grand-chose de lui. Il se contentait de rire comme un dément. Il disait que quand la bombe aurait explosé, le Diable sera libre… et il repartait dans son fou rire.

Tony se proposa de l'interroger. Gibbs haussa les épaules.

La méthode DiNozzo était… et bien elle était incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels, mais elle avait fait ses preuves.

Tony entra dans la salle, sans lâcher le suspect du regard. Il s'assit et se tu. Nash finit par se taire et le regarder, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Il y avait quelque chose avec lui, quelque chose de différent.

- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.

Tony se mit à rire, franchement amusé.

- Vous pensez vraiment que les démons vont chercher à secourir un mortel ? Votre âme est à eux maintenant, et vous avez fait ce qu'ils attendaient. Alors, dites-moi, Nash, pourquoi s'encombreraient-ils de vous ?

- …

Voilà ce qui était différent chez lui. Il savait qu'il n'était pas fou. Il savait.

- Je suis même certain qu'ils ne doivent pas être heureux de savoir que vous êtes fait prendre. Eux qui aiment tellement être discrets…

- Vous mentez…

- On prend le pari ? s'exclama t-il réjouit. Ils ne devraient pas tellement tarder… Personnellement, je pari qu'ils seront rancuniers. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait mettre en jeu…

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? demanda t-il agressivement.

Le peu de chose qu'il savait d'eux lui permettait d'avoir quelques doutes…

- Question d'expérience… murmura t-il pour que lui seul entende.

Réalisant qu'il avait un des chasseurs dont _ils_ parlaient parfois, il pâlit violemment. Si les flics étaient trop faibles pour lutter, lui ne l'était pas…

- Je pourrais vous aider, proposa Tony.

Oui, il pourrait…

- Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?

- Parce que vous allez me dire où est la bombe et ce qu'elle est exactement.

- …

- C'est ta seule chance d'en réchapper, Nash…

- …

- …

- C'est… comme une bombe nucléaire. Mais je sais pas où elle est, il la change tout le temps de place.

- Qui ça il ? Tu sais comment il se fait appeler ?

- Alastair.

Tony pâlit violemment, avant de se ressaisir. Mais Nash avait vu sa réaction et paniqua encore plus.

- Vous m'aiderez, hein ? Vous m'aiderez quand même ?

Tony se leva, et après une courte hésitation, répondit d'une voix froide.

- Oui.

0OoO0

- Bravo DiNozzo, félicita Gibbs.

Ziva se contenta de lui jeter un petit sourire insolent comme elle en avait le secret. Quant à Tim, il était le plus surpris de tous et se risqua :

- Tu vas vraiment l'aider ?

- Il est en prison, McGee, il ne risque rien, répondit Tony, sans ciller.

0OoO0

Tony en revanche n'était pas en prison, et Alastair eu vent de l'arrestation de son pantin par une équipe du NCIS, l'agent Gibbs, David, DiNozzo et…

DiNozzo, hein ?

0OoO0

Le lendemain, Tony ne vint pas au bureau.

0OoO0

Aux alentours de neuf heures, Gibbs reçu une sorte de clé USB.

Fronçant les sourcils, il ordonna :

- McGee ! Faîtes-moi fonctionner ce truc !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Tim s'empara de la clé, la brancha à son ordinateur, et en deux ou trois clics, il répondit.

- Patron, la clé nous renvoi sur un connexion.

Gibbs se retourna :

- Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez, McGee ?

- Oh, euh, ben oui, je… voilà c'est…

Le reste ne franchit jamais ses lèvres.

Une vidéo venait de s'afficher sur son ordinateur. Il réprima un haut le cœur.

- McGee !

Devant son silence et sa pâleur, Gibbs se rapprocha de l'ordinateur, et son cœur manqua un battement.

- Quoi ? demanda Ziva.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit, ne pouvant détourner les yeux de ce spectacle morbide.

Tony était à moitié nu, attaché sur une table, tâchée de son sang, pendant qu'un homme le torturait lentement, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Alastair…

0OoO0

- Crie pour moi, tu veux ?

- Faudra faire mieux que ça… T'as perdu la main on dirait… éructa péniblement Tony.

- Oh, mais ça peut s'arranger tu sais…

Pour appuyer ses dires, il planta violemment un couteau dans l'une des cuisses de Tony.

Tony qui cria et se cambra sous la douleur.

0OoO0

De leur côté, ses coéquipiers regardaient la scène avec horreur et impuissance.

Sur le bas de l'image, une phrase défilait.

_Restez hors de nos affaires…_

0OoO0

0OoO0

L'auteur prend le temps d'écrire pour ses lecteurs ; **merci** aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps d'écrire à l'auteur. Je ne vous citerais pas, vous savez déjà qui vous êtes, et je vous remercie du fond du coeur!

Certains me reprocheront peut être d'insister, mais nous ne sommes pas payés ou quoique ce soit pour vous faire partager nos écrits, notre seule récompense, c'est vos messages.

La fic est à ce jour entièrement écrite, ça ne tient plus qu'à vous...

Arrivederci ! (ciao, pour les intimes!)

0OoO0


	8. Tensions

Et voilà la suite ! Je me sens d'humeur joyeuse à l'approche de Noël, non pas que je sois croyante, c'est même plutôt le contraire, mais chocolat et cadeaux... Que demande le peuple? lol

Je pense finir de la publier cette année! Et non, **chtimigirl**, je ne priverais jamais mes lecteurs assidus de la suite pour des ingrats.

Bonne lecture!

PS: **misstv**, Tony a commencé à chasser vers 19 ans, si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est indiqué dans la première partie de la fic, "un appel du passé". Voili voilou!

* * *

Le visage totalement fermé, et qui pourtant laissait entrevoir une fureur froide, Gibbs aboya :

- McGee, coupez le son et remontez la connexion. Ziva, je veux savoir qui est cette ordure… Et retrouvez Tony, hurla t-il en montant prévenir le Directeur.

0OoO0

Abby avait appris la nouvelle et en était horrifiée. Plus d'une fois elle avait voulu couper le son, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ceci dit, entendre et voir Tony se faire mutiler était trop pour ses nerfs.

Il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, il ne l'avait jamais abandonné, même quand Gibbs était parti, alors que cette période avait été très difficile à supporter pour lui aussi.

Deux jours.

Deux jours qu'elle ne se maquillait plus, qu'elle ne dormais plus, qu'elle n'écoutait plus de musique et que des traces humides sillonnaient ses joues, au grand désespoir de Tim et Gibbs.

Entre quelques hurlements, elle avait constaté que la volonté de Tony ne fléchissait pas. Il ne cessait de provoquer son bourreau, à son grand damne.

Bourreau était le terme. Il était même trop faible pour lui. Ce type guérissait Tony à chaque blessure grave, puis recommençait… Le jeu durait plus longtemps ainsi qu'il disait…

Ceci dit, elle avait été, comme les autres, surprise et horrifiée d'apprendre qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés dans une situation similaire. Et visiblement, un seul homme manquait à l'appel cette fois, un certain Castiel :

_Alastair ria :_

- _Castiel n'est pas là pour te protéger cette fois Tony !_

- _Je… sais qu'il va venir… et crois-moi…, il va te botter le cul si fort… que tu retournera directement… en Enfer ! _

- _Castiel ne sait pas que tu es là, et il n'en a plus rien à faire de toi, répondit-il, mauvais._

- _Ca, c'est ce qu'on verraaaahhhh !_

Et une journée et environ vingt heures après qu'ils aient reçu la cassette, un troisième homme apparu.

Abby appela Gibbs, qui arriva aussitôt, suivi de Ziva et McGee.

- Eloigne-toi de lui tout de suite, ordonna froidement le nouvel arrivant.

- Castiel, s'exclama l'autre, un sourire hypocrite collé au visage.

Pour la première fois, Tony se permit de sourire.

Abby avait pris la main de Gibbs et la serrait fortement. Ils avaient tous remarqué l'espoir de Tony à cette nouvelle arrivée.

- Tu sais qui je suis, tu sais ce que je ferai. Je ne le répèterais pas, éloigne-toi de lui, maintenant !

Alastair s'éloigna doucement de Tony, mais pour se jeter sur lui. Une bagarre commença entre les deux hommes, bagarre qui se déroula hors du champ de la caméra.

Pendant ce temps, une femme, brune et plutôt mignonne, s'approcha de Tony pour le libérer.

- Bela ?

- Je m'absente quelques temps et voilà ce qui t'arrive, tenta t-elle.

- Comment tu… ?

- C'est mon boulot, répondit-elle gentiment.

- …

- Considère qu'on est quitte cette fois.

- Jusqu'à la prochaine, réussit-il à sourire.

Un hurlement se fit entendre. Tony se retourna vers la bagarre.

Le hurlement venait d'Alastair. Castiel l'avait gravement blessé. Voyant sa fin arriver, il était parvenu à s'enfuir.

Castiel revint près de Tony :

- On s'occupera de lui.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir…

Aidé de Bela qui avait fait rapidement quelques bandages, Castiel emmena Tony hors du champ de la caméra, se retrouvant ainsi, pour la première fois, face à elle.

0OoO0

Ducky sursauta.

Face aux regards surpris des autres, il s'expliqua :

- J'ai déjà aperçu cet homme. Il y a quelques jours, précisa t-il en regardant Gibbs droit dans les yeux.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, et Ducky se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Pourquoi Tony avait-il été soulagé de voir cet homme, alors qu'il l'avait effrayé quelques jours auparavant. ?

0OoO0

Castiel avait accepté de guérir certaines de ses blessures avant de laisser Bela le conduire à l'hôpital.

De là, elle envoya un message pour avertir ce Gibbs qu'il reviendrait travailler bientôt.

Oh, apparemment, Gibbs était au courant de son état… Elle lui indiqua donc l'hôpital où il était, en espérant avoir trouvé une bonne explication avant leur arrivée.

0OoO0

Lorsque Gibbs arriva à l'hôpital, Tony était encore au bloc. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçu la femme de la vidéo, assise.

Il se dirigea vers elle.

Quand Bela leva les yeux, elle vit un homme aux tempes grisonnantes, debout devant elle. Il se présenta.

- Agent spécial Gibbs, je suis…

- Le patron de Tony, termina t-elle.

- Comment va t-il ?

- Ils sont encore en train de l'opérer, mais il s'en sortira.

- Qui lui a fait ça ?

- …

Il abaissa sa tête vers elle.

- Qui lui a fait ça ? Et comment saviez-vous où il était ?

Elle eut l'air surprise qu'il sache ça, puis se reprit.

- Vous verrez ça avec lui. Ce n'est pas à moi de déballer sa vie.

Frustré, Gibbs ne pu pourtant pas continuer. Trois hommes arrivèrent.

- Bela ?

Ils ne semblaient pas contents de la voir, pourtant, elle sourit et se tourna vers eux.

- Dean !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-il froidement, mais on le coupa.

- Messieurs, Mademoiselle.

Tous se tournèrent rapidement vers le médecin.

- Vous êtes de la famille de Mr DiNozzo ?

- Oui, répondit Bobby, sous le regard intrigué de Gibbs.

- Bien. Nous avons du stopper une hémorragie et…

- Dites-nous seulement comment il va, le coupa Sam.

- Euh, il s'en sortira. Ses blessures ont guéries de façon étonnamment rapides. De la peau a été ôtée à de nombreux endroits mais ça devrait bien cicatriser. Nous l'avons laissé sous sédatifs, il devrait être sur pieds d'ici une ou deux semaines. Il n'y a aucun dommage permanent ni réellement inquiétant. Celui ou celle qui lui a fait ça semblait vouloir le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible, avoua t-il.

Gibbs serra les dents.

- Vous pouvez venir le voir, mais une seule personne à la fois.

- Merci, docteur.

Bobby entra le premier, Gibbs se retourna vers les autres.

0OoO0

Quant il rentra au NCIS, Jethro était mécontent. Ravi que Tony soit sorti d'affaire, mais mécontent de n'avoir pas pu faire parler la fille.

Toutefois, ça n'avait valut que pour lui. Bobby, Sam et Dean n'eurent pas trop de mal à la faire parler :

- Qui lui a fait ça ?

- Un certain Alastair.

Dean pâlit dangereusement.

- Comment ils se connaissent ?

- Tu ne pensais pas être un cas à part, Dean ? Quel égocentrisme…

- De quoi elle parle ? demanda Sam.

Dean l'ignora :

- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore en vie ?

- Grâce à moi.

- …

- …

- …

- … et un peu grâce à Castiel. Avoua t-elle.

- Castiel l'a tué ? espéra t-il.

- Non, il s'est enfui avant. Ceci dit il l'a bien blessé, et je pense que ce n'est pas fini entre eux.

- Qui est Alastair ? demanda Sam.

- Un démon de haut rang.

- Mais…

- Plus tard ! lui répondit son frère.

Et en effet, quelques heures plus tard, Sam apprendrait, enfin, de la bouche de son frère, ces choses qu'il n'aurait finalement pas voulu savoir. Tony avait eu raison, encore une fois…

Bobby ressortit et ils se rendirent chacun à leur tour dans la chambre, Bela en dernier.

Tony venait à peine de se réveiller. Il pouvait parler, mais doucement.

- Hey ! Ca va aller ?

- J'ai connu pire, sourit-il désabusé, Comment tu as su ?

Elle sourit :

- Je sais des tas de choses. C'est l'avantage dans mon métier, on entend beaucoup plus de choses qu'un chasseur n'en rêverait.

- Et Castiel ?

Son visage devint plus sérieux.

- Je voulais savoir comment il avait réussit à te faire conclure un nouveau pacte.

- …

- Il a eut la même réaction ! s'amusa t'elle tristement… Alors je lui ait dis qu'un certain Alastair te tenait et on est venu.

- Ensemble ?!?

- Disons que je l'ai suivi à ma manière… sourit-elle sincèrement, cette fois.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

- Pourquoi tu as conclu un nouveau pacte avec eux, Tony ?

Il la regarda un instant.

Une drôle de relation existait entre eux.

Lui l'avait épaulé pour son parricide ; il était la seule personne a savoir ce qui l'avait poussée à faire ça…

Quant à elle, elle l'avait remis sur pied après son séjour en Enfer et la _trahison_ de Uriel.

Et ils se sauvaient mutuellement la vie à l'occasion…

…

Pourquoi…

Parce qu'il voulait encore y croire… au risque de se brûler les ailes, à nouveau.

C'est ce qu'il lui répondit.

Elle secoua la tête, attristée.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fait du Colt ? demanda t'il

- Je l'ai remis à Castiel… répondit t'elle, légèrement boudeuse.

- …

- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! s'insurgea t-elle avec, malgré tout, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

0OoO0

0OoO0

0OoO0

Reviews ? C'est Noël, faîtes un beau geste...

°._.°

0OoO0


	9. La dernière bataille Partie I

La dernière bataille, partie I

* * *

Quand Tony reprit enfin le travail, Gibbs tenta avec acharnement, de même que Ziva de le faire parler.*

En vain...

Mais cette fois-ci, il était dans l'ascenseur, que Gibbs avait bloqué entre deux étages.

Tony fit repartir l'ascenseur mais son patron le rebloqua aussitôt.

Finalement agacé, Tony lui répondit fermement :

- On a tous un passé, Gibbs. Le tien, c'était Shannon et Kelly, moi, c'est un peu plus compliqué et je te demande de le respecter.

- Mon passé ne m'a jamais attaché sur une table de torture, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Tony soupira. Il prit un air extrêmement sérieux, et reprit en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Reste en dehors de ça. Et si un jour tu viens à croiser sa route, ne t'approche pas de lui, fais demi tour.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

- Qui est ce type Tony ?

- Je suis sérieux Gibbs.

- Je le suis aussi DiNozzo. Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?

- Parce que tu le regretteras ! cria t'il.

- …

- … et parce que je tuerai pour n'avoir jamais su, acheva t'il plus bas, affrontant sans ciller son regard.

Gibbs cligna des yeux et recula, choqué. Le visage et les yeux de Tony exprimaient une telle sincérité et une telle souffrance…

Il ne mentait pas.

- Fais-moi confiance, rien que cette fois… S'il te plait Jethro.

C'était la première fois que Tony se permettait de l'appeler ainsi, et ça le troubla.

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Tony.

- Ca n'est rien d'autre. Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça.

- J'en ai vu d'autres, ce n'est pas...

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi on parle… le coupa t'il.

- Alors dis-le moi… murmura t'il.

Tony secoua négativement la tête, comme un enfant perdu mais déterminé.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment.

Gibbs refusait de baisser les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il était en danger, comment pouvait-il lui demander d'agir comme si de rien n'était ?

C'était contre sa nature, et Tony le savait.

Il savait aussi que son patron serait un allié de taille, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire entrer aveuglément dans une guerre.

Le genre de guerre dont on ne déserte pas. Il en était d'ailleurs la preuve vivante. Une fois qu'on y était entré, on n'en sortait que par la mort... ou la victoire, mais elle était encore loin...

C'était très certainement le pire dilemme de sa vie :

L'ignorance pouvait le tuer s'il croisait un démon un jour ; mais la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire.

Comme disait Bobby, c'était juste une question de point de vue…

0OoO0

Les jours passèrent.

Gibbs était terriblement frustré et donc de mauvaise humeur.

Ziva s'inquiétait pour lui, et c'était mis en tête de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

McGee le regardait de temps à autres, croyant être discret.

Et Abby lui sautait au cou dès qu'elle le voyait. Autant dire que c'était l'attitude qu'il préférait. Alors, lorsqu'il n'était pas forcé de rester derrière son bureau, il passait la plupart de son temps au labo.

C'est pour cela qu'il fut le premier au courant. Abby avait, sur le portable de Nash, reçu un texto d'un de ses amis, Casey, qui lui indiquait la phase finale du plan.

Cela ne fit que confirmer sa théorie, comme quoi les démons n'engageaient que des idiots.

Tony alla voir Nash avec l'information, au cas où, pour lui demander de confirmer, et vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de code à déchiffrer.

Et il y en avait un…

« Le bébé a été préparé pour la Cité des Anges »

Traduction pour un flic, la bombe est prête à exploser au cœur de Los Angeles.

Et ben pas du tout ! Vous en étiez bien loin.

Le bébé était bien la bombe. Mais la préparation impliquait qu'elle est été totalement recouverte d'un produit, dans le même genre que leur petite gothique nationale avait utilisé pour démasquer la taupe, mais il s'agissait en revanche d'une souche de virus génétiquement modifiée, mortelle, très rapide, et inguérissable.

Quant à la cité des Anges, il s'agissait purement et simplement d'un code pour le parc national de Yellowstone dans le Wyoming…

Allez comprendre…

Ces nouvelles furent catastrophiques pour tout le monde. Du moins après que Tony et Abby leur ait expliqué ce que ça impliquait…

L'explosion d'une bombe quasi nucléaire, dans les recoins de Yellowstone pouvait déclencher l'équivalent d'une apocalypse.

Un évènement semblable à celui qui a causé l'extinction des dinosaures.

Yellowstone n'était pas qu'un parc animalier, végétal et autre…

Oh non, il abritait ce que les vulcanologues appèlent un supervolcan. Sa caldeira était estimée à 45 sur 85 kilomètres.

D'après Mac Guire, professeur de « risques géologiques », s'il explosait, le magma serait projeté jusqu'à cinquante kilomètres d'altitude.

Sur une zone de cinquante à cent cinquante kilomètres alentour, toutes formes de vie disparaîtraient, calcinées par les coulées pyroclastiques et sur une zone de 1000 à 1500 kilomètres de diamètre les vies animales et végétales seraient plus ou moins étouffées par une couche de cendre dont l'épaisseur varierait de quelques mètres à un millimètre en s'éloignant du site de l'éruption.

Pour résumer et donner des ordres de grandeur plus parlant, l'éruption de Yellowstone pourrait libérer environ l'équivalent de un gigatonne de TNT, soit environ 67 000 fois la bombe d'Hiroshima, une énergie similaire à celui de l'impact d'un astéroïde d'au moins 800 mètres de diamètre sur un sol granitique, ou encore 10 000 fois ce qu'a libéré l'éruption du mont Saint Helens en 1980…

La Terre entrerait alors dans une période d'hiver volcanique susceptible d'entraîner la disparition de l'espèce humaine, entre autres…

Malheureusement, les géologues s'accordaient pratiquement tous à dire que le volcan devrait entrer en éruption prochainement, à quelques centaines d'années près.

_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus…_

Il ne faut jamais chatouiller un dragon qui dort…

Et une explosion nucléaire bien placée pourrait _peut-être_ être cette chatouille… pour leur plus grand malheur.

0OoO0

Un blanc interminable où l'horreur semblait palpable s'installa.

A cet instant précis, Tony n'eut plus aucun doute que les démons, voire Lilith, se trouvaient derrière ce cauchemar…

0OoO0

Les sirènes de police et des pompiers sifflèrent comme jamais auparavant, quelque part, dans l'Etat du Wyoming.

0OoO0

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parc, ils se séparèrent pour couvrir le plus de terrain, sans prendre le temps d'évacuer. Si la bombe sautait, qu'ils soient ici ou à 3 kilomètres ne changerait rien pour eux… Heureusement, on était dimanche, jour du Seigneur, surtout aux USA, ils ne seraient dérangés que par des curieux.

L'homme fut aperçu par une équipe, entrant dans une grotte.

Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de l'abattre à vue, mais il ne portait rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de le tuer et de découvrir par la suite que la bombe n'était pas dans cette grotte, et peut être armée…

Alors ils appelèrent tous les renforts.

0OoO0

Les renforts arrivèrent mais, étant nombreux, ils ne furent pas assez discrets.

L'homme, les ayant probablement entendu, balança une petite charge de dynamite à l'entrée de la grotte.

Inévitablement, un effondrement eu lieu.

Il n'était pas très important mais suffisait largement à bloquer l'issue.

Ils étaient coincés dehors, tandis qu'un kamikaze était enfermé, de l'autre côté, avec la bombe.

0OoO0

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à dégager le passage, ils virent l'homme se relever, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour leur faire face, il ria franchement, tandis que les agents pâlissaient en voyant l'engin prêt de lui.

Il l'avait armé.

Si ils avaient tous braqués leur arme sur lui, personne n'osait bouger.

La bombe allait sauter.

0OoO0

0OoO0

La partie II sera à la fois le dernier chapitre et mon épilogue.

Un indice?

...

Nan !

héhé...

0OoO0

REVIEWS SVP !

0OoO0


	10. La dernière bataille Partie II

_Et voilà, c'est la fin... snif!_

_Merci, merci, merci à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui on_

* * *

Quand Gibbs vit que la bombe avait été armée, il fut effrayé d'être arrivé trop tard, et, pour la première fois, paralysé, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

C'est donc furieux qu'il braqua son arme sur le terroriste, qui riait toujours, malgré ses quintes de toux, maintenant accompagnées de sang.

Complètement fou… comme tous les terroristes…

Ce qui le fit nettement moins rire, toutefois, c'est quand un agent sorti des rangs et se précipita sur la machine, malgré la substance mortelle qui la recouvrait.

Le seul protégé contre les malédictions, et donc contre le sortilège de confusion qui empêchait tous les autres de réfléchir et donc de stopper la machine.

Tony…

0OoO0

**FLASH BACK**

_Tony sursauta, encore._

- _Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

- _Lilith a découvert l'emplacement de notre portail._

- _…_

- _Elle a prévu de le détruire. Tu dois l'en empêcher._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

0OoO0

Gibbs resta statufié un moment. Mais lorsque le terroriste voulu sauter sur Tony pour l'arrêter, il se réveilla et n'eu aucun scrupule à l'abattre. De toute façon, cet homme était condamné… tout comme Tony, maintenant.

Il regarda alors avec impuissance, son collègue et ami tenter de désamorcer l'engin.

- McGee ! appela-t-il, masquant mal son désespoir.

Ledit McGee sursauta.

- Euh…Euh, oui patron ?

- Aidez-le ! cria t-il.

Désorienté, McGee s'avança vers Tony qui venait de lever discrètement le sortilège, en désactivant la petite lumière bleue, en bas de l'appareil.

- Dépêche-toi le bleu, j'ai pas tout mon temps !

La justesse des mots choisis le fit redescendre sur Terre, et c'est mécaniquement, qu'il récita les instructions de neutralisation de l'appareil.

0OoO0

**FLASH BACK**

- _Pourquoi vous ne le faîtes pas vous-même ?_

- _Nous avons interdiction de rester sur Terre. Si notre portail est détruit, nous aurons besoin de tous le monde, pour en reconstruire un._

- _…_

- _…_

- _Comment vont-ils faire ?_

- _Lilith a conçu une bombe particulière, qui aura le même effet qu'une bombe nucléaire._

- _La bombe de Nash ??_

- _Oui_

- _Ils ont recouvert l'engin d'un produit mortel et pour lequel il n'y a aucun antidote, si je la touche, même avec des gants, j'en mourrais ! s'exclama t-il._

- _Je sais. Il est aussi mortel pour nous._

_Un ange passa (si j'ose dire)…_

- _Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? s'écria t-il._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

0OoO0

Tony toussait de plus en plus. Il réussit néanmoins à achever le désamorçage.

Il resta à genoux un moment, et porta un regard fataliste sur ses doigts.

Doigts sur lesquels il savait qu'un produit s'était infiltré.

Produit qui avait déjà des effets visibles sur sa santé. Il n'allait pas tarder à cracher du sang.

Il se redressa péniblement. McGee amorça un geste pour l'aider, mais il lui envoya un regard d'avertissement, en se reculant violemment.

Il était contagieux maintenant, le produit était dans ses veines, mais aussi dans sa sueur. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques.

A contrecœur, Tony jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il se sentit mal lorsqu'il croisa le regard indéfinissable de ses collègues, mais principalement celui de Gibbs.

Il fallait qu'il sorte. Ces regards l'étouffaient. Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Si certains agents s'éloignèrent brutalement, par peur, d'autres se dépêchèrent de sortir afin de retenir les curieux qui voudraient l'accoster pour avoir des nouvelles.

Et ils eurent raison, beaucoup se précipitèrent vers les premiers agents, qui les firent reculer avec une efficacité certaine.

De ce fait, Tony pu s'isoler sans problèmes, hormis son état de santé…

0OoO0

**FLASH BACK**

- _On t'as retiré de l'Enfer, on peut t'y remettre, menaça celui qui l'accompagnait._

_Il réprima un frisson mais sourit, amer et moqueur face à l'expression exaspérée de Castiel._

- _Si ce chantage a fonctionné sur Dean, c'est parce qu'il sortait à peine de l'Enfer. Moi, Ca fait des années, et je suis totalement lucide... Je suis conscient qu'à l'instant même où je mourrai, mon âme leur reviendra. Encore. _

_Castiel pris alors la parole._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

0OoO0

Il respirait de plus en plus mal.

Il finit par trébucher et tomba à genoux, puis s'allongea, essoufflé. Le sang coulait déjà de son nez.

Par un dernier effort, il se tourna sur le dos, regardant le ciel, pour la dernière fois.

Il savait que Ziva et McGee n'étaient pas loin, et sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui, puis s'accroupir silencieusement, prenant le soin de ne pas le toucher.

Gibbs.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Il avait mal, oui, mais paradoxalement, il était serein.

Dos aux autres, Gibbs avait, lui aussi, laissé tomber le masque. Il semblait dévasté.

Toutefois, maintenant qu'il était en train de mourir, il se rendit compte qu'il abandonnait ses amis à leur sort. En vie, il avait eu l'impression de veiller sur eux.

Alors il avait gardé sous silence le monde dans lequel il vivait.

_Pour leur propre bien…_

Il réalisa alors.

- J'ai fait une erreur… murmura t'il.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, désireux de le laisser parler tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

- J'aurais du t'en parler… Promet-moi d'aller voir Sam… Winchester… dis-lui de t'expliquer… pour Lilith…

Gibbs fronça les sourcils.

- N'oublie pas…

Il toussa violemment puis repris plus doucement.

- Je suis désolé, Gibbs…

Pour une fois, celui-ci ne répliqua pas. Toutefois, Tony était prêt à parier qu'il se retenait de lui claquer gentiment la tête…

- Mais je ne regrette rien, avoua t'il.

Ce fut ses dernières paroles.

Ainsi va le monde, chacun meurt un jour.

Certains en héros, d'autres en martyre, en solitaire…

Naturellement ou non…

Tony avait choisit sa fin.

Aux yeux des autres, c'était un noble sacrifice. Pour lui, un acte égoïste et désespéré.

Simple question de point de vue…

Gibbs pu constater l'apaisement de son visage, lorsque celui-ci cessa définitivement de bouger.

0OoO0

Castiel avait tenu sa promesse…

0OoO0

0OoO0

0OoO0

**EPILOGUE**

0OoO0

_Si il devait m'arriver quelque chose :_

_L'argent de mes comptes sera équitablement partagé entre messieurs Bob Singer, Sam Winchester._

_Je lègue mon médaillon à mademoiselle Abigaïl Sciuto._

_Je lègue le reste, incluant ma voiture, mon appartement et tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur à M Bob Singer. _

_Merci Bobby d'avoir toujours été là._

_Merci Sam, Dean, de m'avoir mis dans des situations rocambolesques à chacune de nos rencontres, c'était toujours distrayant._

_Merci Abby, d'être qui tu es._

_Merci Gibbs, de ne jamais abandonner._

_Et Merci Castiel, d'avoir sauvé mon âme…_

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

Ceux qui avait croisé sa route disaient qu'ils ne l'oublieraient pas. Malheureusement, on range rapidement dans un coin de sa mémoire ceux qui nous ont quittés.

Il en sera de même pour lui.

Quoique...

Dans ce monde, les morts ne le restent pas toujours...

Mais c'est une autre histoire...

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

**FIN DE LA PARTIE III**

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

**REVIEWS ? **Allez, soyez, sympa, c'est la dernière fois! Je veux vos impressions sur cette fin!!! **SVP**

Allez, à bientôt j'espère!

P.S. : Si vous avez des questions, allez-y, je répondrais soit dans les reviews, soit par un nouveau chapitre! Biz!


End file.
